Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing apparatus and a method of forming a through-hole.
Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, formation of through-holes by applying a laser beam has been conducted. In order to form a multiplicity of through-holes at a high speed, perforation while deflecting the direction of a laser beam at a high speed by use of a Galvano scanner, an acousto-optic device (AOD) or the like has been carried out (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-119741).